You, You alwasy comfort me
by gobackintohisarms
Summary: Cant really put it in a summary.


"I don't understand." She said taking in his scent more.

"Understand what?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"How you can always comfort me." She said leaning into his body more. "I mean there was the first time that you laid me down rubbed my stomach and whispered in my ear, I don't know why but it just comforted me."

"Keep in mind Miley, Jake Ryan could have even showed up that day and that could have made you happy, I mean Miles it was the day your mom died." He said still rubbing her stomach.

"No, Nick remember I would only talk to _you_."

"Yeah but that's expected we're best friends." He said having the last two words echo in his mind over and over like a broken record.

"Best friends forever." She said also having those three words echo over in her mind.

"Remember the time I had to comfort you when we we're sixteen because all the girls in out grade hated you all because you had bigger boobs then them." He said laughing a little at remembering the memory.

"HEY! That was not fun! Your not the one who would walk into the bathroom and hear "Miley stuffs her bra." Or "I heard there fake." She said getting a little offended.

"Nooo, but I am the one that had to hear from the guys in the locker room "Did you see the rack on Stewart." Or "I'd so bang that."

After he finished his sentence Miley couldn't hold in her laughter. "How come you never told me?" She asked in between laughs.

"Ha yeah right and have you freak out no thank you." He said pulling her closer.

"Good point." She said wrapping her arms around his waste.

It was silent for a moment the only noise made was Miley nuzzling into Nick while he rubbed her stomach.

"Hey Nick." She said muffled into his chest.

"Yeah Miles?" He asked moving a little.

"Can we go down to that park, you know the one where we always went after school and would have the swing competitions?" She asked.

"Miley it's one in the morning." He said looking at the clock next to them.

"So? It's never to late to get your ass beat again." She said smiling while getting up.

"Oh your so on now Stewart." He said also getting up and putting on a sweatshirt.

_ _

"Okay so the prize is the same?" She asked moving her legs back and forth making the swing move.

"Uh Miles where in college I don't think doing the others homework for a week would sound right." He said laughing while moving his legs faster.

"Okay fine loser has to do the dishes when both our family's come to my house for the Christmas dinner this year." She said catching up to his speed.

"Your on. Okay on the count of three." He told her.

"One." She said moving a little faster.

"Two." He said catching on to what she was doing.

"Three." They both shouted jumping off their swings, Nick landed on the ground on his back while Miley landed flat on Nick's body in kind of a awkward position for best friends.

"Nick." She said getting closer to his face.

"Yeah Miles?" He asked getting closer to her face to, so close that he could help himself and pulled her into a kiss telling her all the feelings he's had for her since they where little. She didn't care, she too had, had feelings for him for so long that she even deepened the kiss showing how much she loved him.

_ _

She unlocked her house door and immediately he pushed her up against the wall kissing her roughly on the lips. That best friend wall had been broken now and was replaced by a "I love you" wall. She ran her fingers threw his thick curly hair.

She broke the kiss for one moment to say, "Nick I think we should take this up to my room so my neighbors don't get the wrong idea." She said smiling.

"Me to." He said picking her up.

"Um you know I can walk." She said struggling to get out of his grip.

"I know but this is easier, besides you walk to slow." He said making his way upstairs with her legs wrapped around him.

He laid her gently on her bed. Then continued to kiss her.

"Nick…is…this…right?" She asked in between kisses.

"Miley if this isn't right then what is?" He asked stroking her hair.

He kissed her again this time moving down to her neck "Nick" she moaned his name out loud.

He kicked of his shoes hear a "plop" when they hit the floor. She aloud him to take off her shirt. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She said her upper body was nothing special. But to Nick it was so special and beautiful, she always hated showing it off in bathing suites she thought it was to skinning hated her birthmark that looked like a burn and her bellybutton always made her sick to look at.

"Your beautiful." He breathed out.

She paused for a moment before saying "No I'm not."

"Yes you really are." He said leaning down to place a kiss on her lips.

"If you say so." She said still not convinced.

He began to unhook her bra clasp until Miley spoke again. "Oh yeah get Miley naked first!" She said sarcastically.

"That's the plan." He said joking and began to let her take his shirt off.

"Liar." She said once his shirt was completely off.

"What do you mean Miles?" He asked confused.

"I mean is you always said "No I have no abs" when the truth is you where holding out on me!" She said joking around drawling circles on his bare chest.

He shook his head kissing the top of her nose. Now it was his turn again to remove a piece of her clothing. He unhooked her bra and was stuck in a trance taking in every part of Miley.

"You really are beautiful." He reminded her again.

"Sure I am."

Once all of their clothes where in a pile on the floor Miley felt ready as she'd ever be for the next step.

"Your sure Miles?" Nick asked her one last time. He didn't want to hurt her and knew that if they did take this step it would hurt at first. That was one of the things Miley loved about Nick, he never wanted to hurt her in anyway or see her hurt.

"I'm ready Nick I know it." She told him.

"Okay." He positioned himself on top of her slowly going in making sure not to hurt her. They melted in one and other showing really how much they loved each other and cared about each other. He pulled the covers over both of their body's.

"I love you Miley." He told her wrapping his arms around her small waist.

"I love you to Nick." She said in return nuzzling her head into his neck.

A/N: I don't know I've been in the hospital and haven't got to write anything so I got back last night so I thought since I haven't posted anything in a while and its close to the holidays I should post something. I think it sucks but I don't that's just me. Please review.


End file.
